


The Queen's Rose ((Under Edits))

by LittleShadow3



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Pandora Hearts, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Pirate AU!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleShadow3/pseuds/LittleShadow3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland is the most feared Pirate on the 7 seas.  When his original crew maroons him on an island thanks to influencing from Antonio Carriedo, his rival, he's forced to wait for a ship to find the island and him. The first ship to come upon is The Queen's Rose which decided to indeed rescue him. When Arthur boards the ship he finds the strangest yet most welcoming crew he's ever seen. Arthur faces a choice, leave The Queen's Rose or stay.</p><p>JESUS THIS NEEDS EDITS. SWEET JESUS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's Rose ((Under Edits))

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Readers!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Readers%21).



> This'll have swear words. I'm just going to warn you. They're pirates, so what do you expect?!

_I was the greatest pirate of the 7 seas. Navy officers would shiver when they heard my head. I had a price over my head so high that you could buy the entire new world with that much money._

My name is Arthur Kirkland. To the pirates I was the one with the most booty, the most notorious pirate on the seas to ever sail, a captain so fierce that if any ship so my flag and they had any two sense they would turn around and flee. It was a fact I was not a force to be reckoned with. I had no enemies for no one ever dared to fight me. I had only one man that would ever rival me. Antonio Carriedo, the second best pirate in the seven seas.. To me, he was nothing more than Spanish scum. He never seemed to be a threat to me, as I had the entire Atlantic Ocean under my thumb.

Antonio was out to change that.

He set up a spy on my ship, a spy that would spread lies on my ship and would slowly man by man turn my entire crew of loyal men against me.That of course, lead to a mutiny breaking out. They gained control of my ship, and even if I was a one man army there was no way for me to stop the mutiny. I surrendered my position as captain and allowed them to lock me in the brig. Normally after a mutiny they would kill the former captain in some ugly way or maybe even torture him. Some ways was getting flogged with the cats of nine tails, being stabbed in several different areas of the body only to be tied to the ship and dumped into the oceans as the ship moved, getting whipped for nine days and nine nights and being tied to the mast, walking the plank even though it wasn't as common as people think it is, or heck they'd marooning the man on a deserted island.

It was just  _my_ luck that we were at a completely useless island. So instead of making me any punishments as I described above, they gave me the 'mercy' of putting me on the said island with a knife and a gun. 

 

"You bastards!" I cursed my former crew as they set me on the island. They had kept me in the brig the entire time. The spy, Lovito, laughed with the rest of the crew. I gritted my teeth. "Here you, stupid bastard!" Lovito Vargas threw a pistol and a knife at me. I kicked them out of the air and away from me with my boot, They

 

landed in the sand somewhere. Where they went I could think about that later. At the time my anger was all that was in my mind. I snarl at them. "TRAITORS!" I screamed. Most of them laughed, although some looked frightened. They were probably thinking of what I would do to all of them once I found myself a bloody ship. 

 and sail away, leaving me to die. After they are at a distance I retrieved the gun-a simple pistol with a couple of bullets, and the knife. 


End file.
